Scar Upon The Sky
by Extraho
Summary: The Dark Lord wants Draco for himself, so Lucius sends his son out of his reach, to the US to Xaviers School for Gifted Youngsters. Draco/Logan slash, possible mpreg. HP/X-Men
1. Chapter 1

Professor Xavier, the Headmaster and founder of Xavier's School For Gifted Youngsters was more exited than he had been in a lon

Professor Xavier, the Headmaster and founder of Xavier's School For Gifted Youngsters was more exited than he had been in a long time. Eric - Magneto – was finally giving him a well-deserved rest, but the reason for his elevated moods was the arrival of a new student all the way from Britain. The boy's father had been very secretive in as of why the boy was attending his school, because he was not a mutant, but had some sort of _'powers' _and was in dire need of shelter from a war going on in the British Isles.

Xavier knew perfectly well that there was no war in Britain, but if a father needed a reason to delude himself of the fact that his scion was a mutant, who was he to say anything? His responsibility was to the boy, not the father.

Humming softly to himself he wondered how he was to deal with the young aristocratic Brit.

"Father, I understand your concern, but I really don't want to go to school in _America._ Really? Is it necessary? I know Hogwarts has been closed this year and Mother has just been executed, but I don't want to…"

"It is not up for discussion Draco." Lucius growled as he watched the House Elves pop away with his sons trunks. "You are to attend Xavier's School For Gifted Youngsters and that is final. I know you don't want to leave the Manor, but the Dark Lord is becoming a personal threat and I do not want you in the line of an AK."

"But it is a muggle school and - " Draco whined.

"No it is not."

"- and it's febuary!-"

Lucius sighed and beckoned for Draco to sit down. "This is something very few people know about, and you must not repeat it ever. Understand?"

"Yes Father." Draco replied and nodded.

"There are two breeds of muggles." Lucius started and sighed when Draco coked a disbelieving brow. "One is the average muggle with no powers what so ever, and the other is something we call mutants. They are born with one gift that is special for each one. They are not magical, like us, but they can do one piece of magic. For example extraordinary self healing, or control weather, levitate things, apparate…They come to this school to learn to control their powers or simple seek shelter from prosecution."

"But I can do all of that father, why am I going there?" He asked confusedly.

"Because the Dark Lord does not know of it. When he find that you are missing, he will search the world for you, both muggle and magical, but as you are in nether, he will not find you. Now we must leave." Lucius said and gathered his son in his arms knowing full and well that he would probably never see him again. Holding on tightly he apparated them away.

Draco stared at the stone manor in front of him. It looked like one of their guest houses at home. Detangling himself from his Fathers robes and smoothing his long hair he let his father take the lead.

Draco was a beautiful boy and it was because of that the Dark Lord wanted him. Well, that and a few other things. Thousands of years of careful cross breeding with magical creatures had strengthened the Malfoys magic to epic proportions. They had not needed wands since the Founders time, and the Dark Lord knew this. In his books Draco was the following; money, power, a beautiful warm body in his bed, loyal spouse and the vessel to carry forth his heir. Naturally, nor Draco or Lucius wanted this to ever happen.

Draco was not small and stood a good 5'11, but with his delicate features and softly elegant way of moving it was natural that people who didn't know his often thought him to be more delicate than he were. With his lithe build, soft milky white skin, pale pink lips, dark lashes and long ice blond hair reaching his mid back did make him look like he would fall if the wind picked up. That did not mean that he was fragile; he had the broad shoulders and narrow hips appropriate for his looks, but there was something. Just something special that no one could put their finger on. Lucius had that 'something' about him as well, but he had grown out of it, mostly. As had Abraxas, his father before him, and Kieran, his father before him.

Lucius opened the door wandlessly and had to suppress a smirk when the youngsters jumped and took tentative steps backwards away from the imposing man.

The door opened directly into a hall with solid mahogany stairs and walls with dark green carpeting covering the floors. At leas it was not red Draco thought.

They were met by a bald man in a wheel chair with a pleasant smile on his face, closely followed by two others; a woman with bright red hair, and another with whiter hair that both Lucius and Draco, but they could tell even from this distance that it was as fake as the diamond drop necklace she wore. Xaviers eyes, along with the red head's narrowed their eyes and both Draco and Lucius felt a gentle tug on their mental barriers.

Lucius sneered menacingly at the old man and stepped closer snapping his snake head cane in the floor making everyone jump. "I do not appreciate that you attempt to overstep boundaries set between us. Please stop trying to intrude in our minds at once! You will not penetrate our shields."

"Very well, Mr. Malfoy." Xarvier said, but the tugging did not stop. Lucius lost his patience and violently blocked his mind completely. Both Xavier and Jean – the red head – winched at the force of which they were thrown back.

"If it was not for my sons dire need of shelter…" Lucius was an aristocrat to his bones and knew how to leave a threat hanging, leaving it to the receiver to figure out the rest.

"Lord Malfoy, I apologise. Please follow me to my study."

Draco rolled his eyes and wondered why anyone even bothered to contradict his father. Mid-roll his grey eyes met briefly with ice blue orbs, staring intently at him. He was beautiful, in a rugged kind of way, with yesterdays on his chin, shiny dark blonde hair, so dark it almost looked black, white t-shirt, jeans, leather jacket and biker boots. Draco blushed faintly under the mans intense gaze, but didn't get the chance to greet as his father ushered him to follow Xavier to his study.

Draco had spaced out completely while his father told Xavier of their situation. He watched the bald mans jaw sag closer and closer to the table as Lucius proceeded with his tale of the Wizarding world, but finally, it was coming to an end.

"And it is important that my son is not put in any sort of danger. He is a political anchor point, as I myself will probably not live through the war – "

"Don't say that Father. Mother just got executed, I don't want to think of being an orphan just _'yet'" _

"Not to worry Dragon." Lucius said with a crooked, but sad smile. Suddenly he gasped and clutched his left arm tightly. "I need to go now. Be a good boy Draco and don't make _'too much' _trouble. I'd wonder were your mischievousness came from, if it wasn't for your…"

"I know Father." Lucius smiled sadly and kissed his son on his forehead.


	2. Chapter 2

Draco sat in his room with his Fathers family ring in his hand. Lucius had left it in a box on his bed when he left with a small note saying he, Draco, was the future and that he had to live. With a shuddering breath he slipped the ring onto his middle ringer and felt it magically adjust to his smaller finger.

He had unpacked all of his things and had dressed in a pair of black slacks a white cotton shirt and a simple thin silver grey, open necked cashmere jumper.

His mind drifted to the man he had seen leaning on the rails before they were shown into Xavier's study. Draco shivered. If it was dread or delight he did not know, but the dominance he sensed in him was…arousing. Though however 'arousing' Draco knew he could not act on it. His father had always told him not to accept any dominant, just 'his' dominant. He had never asked what it meant; always thinking he'd do it next time. Now there wasn't a next time. He knew that there was some sort of magical creature in the Malfoy lines, but Lucius had said he would tell him when they came that far; to his eighteenth birthday. It must have slipped his mind. Draco just hoped that if he didn't live through the war, he would leave him a clue.

Since he had arrived a few days late, he had classes at once. The very first class was with Professor Storm, Power control. The second was with Professor Jean, math and the third and last of the day was Professor Logans class; it just said PE. Draco was already looking forward to Professor Logan's class. Just the thought of spending an hour each with a teacher that smelled like the bleach she used on her hair and the other that continuously tried to rape your mind made him nauseous. Well, he'd just suffer through it.

Draco took a seat at the very back of the class and tried not to bring any attention to himself. He could have done a notice-me-not spell, but it would not do any good as they would notice that something was wrong if they could not concentrate on him at all.

"Hello, I am Professor Storm, and we have a new student with us today. Would you please introduce yourself? Name, where you're from, why you are here and your gift, please." Professor Storm said with a pleasant smile. So she was the McGonagall of this school Draco thought. 'well, lets treat her as such'

"My name is Draco Abraxas Malfoy, I'm from England, my family resident in Ireland in the summers and Yule festives, I used to go to a boarding school for…our kind…in Scottland-"

"There is another school for our kind?" a black haired girl blurted out in surprise. Draco just smiled at her.

"Of course. You didn't think this was the only place were they taught 'gifted youngsters' did you? Hogwarts is a 1032 year old institution with about 500 students, and sixty graduates a year. Then there is Dumstrang in Bulgaria, and Beauxbatons in France."

"I have never heard of these schools." Professor Storm said plainly.

"There is no reason for you to have, not even Xavier knew until this morning." Draco said and shrugged.

"Why?"

"Because 'normal people' and mutants are not the only ones playing the game. There is another breed, more powerful and has existed longer than any."

"You're steering us off the subject." another girl said – Kitty her name was. "Why are you here? To learn to control your powers? Are your parents afraid of you?"

"I can control my powers," Draco chuckled. " – and why should my family be afraid of me? Our lines go back over three thousand years and each and every one is like me." This made the occupants of the room stare at him.

"Then why are you here?"

"Protection."

"From what?"

"A threat."

"To kill you?"

"If the bastard wanted just to kill me, it would not be a problem, I'd wish him good luck. No, the bastard wants to breed me, and I '_do' _have a problem with '_that'_."

"I totally understand mate." A boy name Pyro said and shuddered. "so is your name really Draco or did you make it yourself?"

"It's my real name. The star, mythology and emperor thing is nothing new in my family; Lucius, Severus, Abraxas, Constantine, Sirius, Bellatrix, Orion, Relugus…can't escape it."

"At least you got cool names, I'm stuck with Bobby." Another boy laughed.

Draco was beginning to settle in and thinking he was going to like it here. No one knew about his family as Dark and no one judged him. yeah, he liked it.

"So what's your gift? I suck people powers from them, temporarily, and for a short while I can use them. So what can I do if I suck you dry?" another girl joked.

"What's your name?"

"Marie, but everyone calls me Rogue."

"Well, Rogue. You'd be able to do just about anything you want. I can't stop you if you nick them."

"But what can you do?"

"You'll have to specify."

"Storm controls the weather, I control fire, Kitty can walk through walls and Bobby can freeze anything. What can you do?"

"You'll just have to test me and see." Draco smiled smugly.

"I do not intend to spend my time teaching you when there are others who wish to control their gifts further." Storm snapped and turned back to the board. Draco smirked and waved a hand at her back. To everyone's shock, her two piece suit became see through along the entire back. The entire class went red in the face in desperate effort to keep from laughing.

Math class had gone by in a daze. By the time the class was finished, Draco was sleeping on his desk. Professor Jean had not woken him because she thought he had a severe case of jet lag. He was still chuckling every time he remembered the look on her face when he delivered the tasks to be done in class, and in addition the paper that was due as homework. She had stuttered so nicely it '_almost' _made him feel sorry for her.

Now, at last it was Professor Logan's class. Everyone had told him that every girl in the school had a crush on him, even Professor Jean, who was engaged to Professor Scott.

Draco was in excellent shape due to his training. He was not overly muscular, but had a sleek body that most envied him for, and yet again, he was stronger than he looks and hidden talents that came with the creature luring inside him, just waiting for an opportunity to break free and make Draco what he was supposed to be, but not until his father had passed on to the next great adventure.

Draco's heart caught in his throat. It was the man he had seen earlier in the parlour. How was he going to survive two hours of watching him prance around, barking orders and still get anything done.

"All right, everyone, gather 'round!" Professor Logan yelled. He was dressed in casual worn jeans and a simple white t-shirt. His eyes rested on the blond teen and he felt his heart skip a beat. Frowning he wondered of when his heart '_ever' _skipped beats. "You must be Draco." He said and flashed set of cocaine white teeth. Draco could hear the collective sigh and the guys rolling their eyes at the girls for being so air headed.

"Nice trick with Storms suit, pity she changed her clothes after she spilled coffee on herself." He chuckled and laughed out loud when a light pink blush spread on Draco's cheeks.

"Have you played basket ball before?"

"No." Draco said and shook his head.

"Soccer?"

"You mean football?- Yes."

"Good, we'll play- 'football' – tomorrow, but today it's basket ball for you." Pulling the blond Brit aside he laid a muscled arm around his shoulder and escorted him to the court.

"Basket ball in just like soccer, mostly the same rules as well. You play with your hands instead of your feet and the goals are the hoops up there." He said and flipped a finger up to the chain hoops two and a half meters up in the air. "Here." He said and handed the ball to Draco. "Take a shot."

Logan couldn't resist when he saw the questioning gaze of the blond bombshell. He pulled him close so that his back was flush against Logan's chest and the rest just as close. Dragging his fingertips along the milky skin of his arms, Logan took his hands in his and entwined their fingers.

"You hold the ball like this." He said softly and moved the ball into position in their joined hands. He smirked slightly when a shudder shot through the teen. "Then…" He breathed and bent his knees slightly, forcing Draco to lean back against him, so he wouldn't fall. "You shoot." And the ball flew in a gracious bow and slipped neatly through the hoop.

Applause erupted on the court and a fierce blush spread on Draco's cheeks once again.

"Pink is a good colour on you." Logan whispered and gently rubbed the stripe of skin at the blond's hip that had been exposed when they threw the ball.

"I'm beginning to think you enjoy making me blush." Draco whispered back.

"I'm not denying it." he grinned.


	3. Chapter 3

Just when they had finished half an hour of basket ball as a warm up and they were heading into the training hall Professor Jean approached him.

"Draco," she smiled at him. "I have looked at your work, and it was all correct."

"I know." Draco said. It was not arrogance; he just knew he was good with numbers.

"I wondered if I would be allowed to look into your mind. You are very fascinating and I would like to know how you think."

"As long as you know I'm not a lab rat. This will be the only time you are allowed to enter my mind, ever, and if you touch anything that is off limits I will kick you out and remove what you have learned from your mind. Clear?"

"Perfectly." Jean smiled again. She doubted very much that the boy could do what he had threatened. He was, after all, just a boy. "We'll do it in the training hall with the others. I see no reason for us to leave as this will only take a few minutes."

The training hall was a massive eight-edged dome made of steel and glass. It was magnificent. Jean told him it was constructed that way so that any burst of uncontrolled energy, would stay in there.

Jean sat down at a red gym mat and crossed her legs. Then she proceeded to look through his memory. Though she stopped when she saw a blonde womas torturing and execution. She saw so many things, opened so many doors that held so much wonder, but the was one door that would not open. Thinking he would not notice she forced the door open, but there was nothing in that room. When she turned her back a faint silver mist seeped out until there was no more. With a shout of pain she was torn from his mind with violent strength.

Opening her eyes she saw a furious blonde standing over her with his heel pressed harshly into her throat.

"Draco!!" Logan shouted and came running, but before he could reach them Draco removed his foot from her throat and placed his index finger between her brows and whispered a single word.

"Obliviate."

He erased all that she had learned of him, but left her the memory of why she did not know, so that she would know where she stepped wrong.

"What did you do?" Professor Logan demanded.

The extreme pain that had ripped through Draco had caught him off guard. He had trusted Jean, because she was a professor, a muggle healer and a physiologist at this school, but it seemed that his trust had been severely misguided. It still hurt badly, like he was being torn apart, muscle, by muscle but extensive training to see though the pain had been put to use. As soon as the pain came it quickly faded into nothingness and strangely left him feeling stronger.

"I fulfilled my part of he deal." He finally said between clenched jaws. "She got access to my mind but should stay clear of the parts that were not for her to see. She broke into the private chambers I had stored things that were off limit, therefore it was my right to take back what I had already given." Draco sneered. Logan took a step back from the enraged teen and raised his hands in the air. It was now obvious that the lithe boy was not as delicate as he had first thought.

Draco liked Professor Logan, even if he had teased him about his lithe build. Their bickering entertained the class endlessly and was also the reason as of to why they now were sparring. The class was over hours ago, but some had stayed behind continuing to work out. It was almost dark outside and the ones that had stayed behind – Kitty and Pyro – were stretching in the observing room where they were watching the exchange of blows between the Dragon and the Wolverine with great interest. It was a game of 'who falls and stays down' and both were still standing.

The youth was talented and an excellent fighter. Soft blond strands had fallen from his braid and it was distracting Logan a great deal. The scent coming from him was arousing to put it mildly. Logan knew he had to stop this before he did something he would regret.

With a swift move he swiped Draco's legs from underneath him, then he did something he would regret; he tripped and fell.

Draco flopped onto the floor with a smack with his arms lying above his head and before he knew what had happened he had a heavy, warm and muscular body lying on to of his own, between his thighs and if he were not sorely misjudging, hard flesh pressing into his stomach. It was a very aroused, heavy, warm and muscular body. Draco's mind went numb at the feel of Logan on top of him and his body acted out of its own accord.

"I win." Logan breathed.

The Wolverine in Logan took complete control when a pair of damp and strong, yet soft legs wrapped tightly around his waist. Without thinking he thrust gently against the small teen underneath him. Draco whimpered in pleasure and met his thrust, begging silently for more.

Kitty and Pyro, who were still in the observation room, had dropped everything they were holding when they saw the blond wrap himself around their professor. They had expected him to detangle himself and give him a decent scolding, not having dry sex. When Draco wrapped his arms around his neck and was pulled up onto a sitting position while their hips were rocking and their lips locked together Kitty released a shuddering breath.

"That is '_so' _hot." Pyro just looked at her and studied her flushed cheeks and dilated pupils.

"Yeah, I guess." He said thoughtfully, his mind already racing with vast possibilities and memories of Logan brushing off pouncing babes.

Ripped pieces of fabrics had started flying as Draco desperately pulled at Logan's shirt. He did not know what he was doing, but it felt so good to be held this tightly, the only thing that was missing…he felt empty. He wanted him. '_Now'. _In a swirl Logan stood up still with Draco wrapped around him and slammed them up against the wall.

Neither heard the doors opening, but both did hear the;

"OH DEAR!! What are you doing?!"

Logans head snapped up and the hazy glaze to his gaze disappeared. Draco's cheeks faintly pink and his eyes were a deep shade of crimson. As it dawned upon them what they had been doing and the compromising position they were caught in, they tore apart quickly and Draco fled from the training hall in a hurry.

"I – I'm sorry sir." He stuttered before the doors closed behind him.

"You stay right there young man." Xavier said deadly quiet. Logan sighed and ran a hand through his hair. He rested his head against the cold wall and tried to will away his arousal, not that having Draco's scent on the wall helped much, but Xaviers presence did wonders.


	4. Chapter 4

Draco tore down the hallways of the mansion, unmindful of the looks that were attracted by his red, blood leaking eyes and did not stop until he reached the gardens. It had just started raining and Draco revelled in the cooling touch of the raindrops.

Something had changed within him. He didn't know if it was the result of his fathers death –or if he was dead – or the door that Professor Jean had opened. Though something had changed and he had an idea of what it was.

Clear tears of frustration started coursing down his cheeks, washing away the sweat that the rain had not yet reached. As the sobs wracked is his body he heard footsteps come closer. Spinning around he spotted Logan just a few steps away. When the older man saw the crying teen he was overwhelmed with guilt, believing he had hurt him.

"Oh God, I'm sorry. I should never have – "

"Its not your fault. It just comes with what I- with what I am." He said between small hiccups and crumbled down onto the grass. Logan rushed forward and gathered the teen in his lap and stroked his back in soothing circles.

Draco's breathing evened out and he lay in Logan's lap with his mind in turmoil and unconsciously taking in the beauty of the garden they were in. There were statues with dark red roses climbing up and around. The smell of neatly cut grass reached his nostrils even through the rain.

Logan's desire for Draco grew again as he felt the small warm puffs of air against the skin of his neck and Logan cursed his libido. This was really not the time. Draco could feel flesh hardening against his side he allowed himself to do what he longed for as he sat in the Wolverines lap. Gently he started nipping and sucking on his neck and rubbing himself against him, both to seek pleasure and warmth.

Logan could not take it any more and flipped Draco onto the ground and settled himself heavily between his thighs. Every word the Professor had said flew from his mind as he regarded the beauty lying on the ground with his hair in a tangled mess. They were both lying in the wet grass with buckets pouring down.

Having the heavy man on top of his felt too good. Draco arched his back and spread himself wider and clutched his thighs around Logan's midsection. Impatiently he tugged at their clothes and soon Draco had lost his trousers and Logan was missing a shirt, not that it was much use anymore as Draco had torn it to shreds earlier.

"Please…" Draco begged. "I need you so badly" he whimpered. Logan propped himself up on his elbows and slipped a finger inside the youth. He was surprised to find him already slick with juices of arousal. He thrust another strong finger inside. Draco mewled in pleasure and pushed himself down upon his hand.

He added another finger and had to bite his lip not to come just at the feel of the blond's arse clenching so tightly on his fingers, almost cutting off his blood stream.

Suddenly Draco grabbed him by the nape of his neck, like he would a misbehaving pup, and pulled him in for a heated kiss.

"I want you in me _now_." Draco demanded, not giving a damn about his Fathers warnings. Logan was only too happy to oblige. Unbuckling his belt he and pushed away the front of his jeans he lined up at the tiny pale pink entrance. Slowly he breached the tight ring of muscles and sank slowly into the searing heat that was purely Draco.

Draco whimpered in pain. It hurt much more than he had ever imagined it would. He knew Logan was being very careful with him, and once he was fully seated he waited for him to adjust.

Unable to handle lying still with something what felt like a thick steel pipe stretching his sore walls he silently urged Logan to move. Very so gently he began to pull out and push back in. Draco bit his lip hard to keep from crying. Though he did not know why. He had known worse pain than this just a few hours earlier. His torment was over soon though, as Logan brushed his prostate. Draco gasped and dug his heels deeply into Logan's back.

"Harder…." He whispered. He didn't think he would hear him, but he did and served a hard thrust that hit home perfectly. He was rocking, his hands clenched on Logan's shoulders, moaning softly with each thrust.

The fog of blind lust was starting to clear from Logan's mind and he started enjoying the sight of the blond boy shuddering and his nails digging deeper into his skin at every well-aimed thrust.

A shot of determination shot through him and he slammed harder into the delicate warm body beneath him. He smirked when Draco choked as his body shook uncontrollably. He was practically an incoherent mass of pure pleasure. He thrust up again and again, meeting every hard thrust, completely unable to stop.

Draco bit down hard on Logans collarbone, drawing blood and leaving behind fanged markings. Logan lashed onto Draco's neck sinking his teeth into the soft white skin, lapping up salty drops of sweat and the metallic crimson drops filling his mouth. He slammed his hips down harder, a fleeting thought wondering just how far inside Draco's body he really was, getting his answer when he felt that he had reached the very top of the silky channel.

Draco could not form a coherent thought in his head, but he could feel his orgasm approaching fast. It was different that anything he had ever felt before. Instead of being centered in his genitals, it seemed to ripple out from some point inside him that he could not quite place. He wasn't even aware of chanting Logans name like a mantra as the ripple inside him grew.

He could see the flush spreading on Dracos' pale skin and knew he was almost there. The teen was tossing his head from side to side, his silvery blond hair clinging to his sweaty forehead. Draco was getting dizzy, which meant he was either going to come or pass out though he was not quite sure which.

Logan was on the very edge and when Draco's muscles started to contract and convulse around him as he came and shouted his name like nothing else mattered in the entire world, he couldn't hold back any longer, shooting load after load deep into the pulsing body.

With the very last bit of his strength Logan sat up, pulling Draco with him. Tucking the still dazed teens head under his chin, he let the past few minutes catch up with him.

He had just slept with a student. In fact he was still buried deep within said student, who was still pulsing hotly around him and the occasional contraction of a muscle. He knew he must have been rubbing his prostate because his breathing had laboured again.

Before he knew what happened the small teen shuddered and glowed silver for a few seconds. The light was centred between their bellies and chest and faded into their skin. Many weird things had happened to Logan during his lifetime, so a little light did not even go in his memory book.

Draco was exhausted. He lay panting and was probably, from what he could tell, going in and out of consciousness.

"You all right?" Logan asked gently, pulling his long hair away from his face. Draco's eyes were closed and his breathing slowed, his body relaxing. He didn't hear Logan speaking at all.

Logan's eyes widened. Had Draco passed out or something? He hadn't meant to be that rough. "Draco?" Logan asked a little louder, shaking him lightly.

"Mmmm," Draco murmured but didn't open his eyes.

Logan let out a sigh of relief. "I thought you had passed out." He whispered and stroked Draco's hair again.

"I think I did," Draco said with a sigh.

By the fountain two teenagers were ice-skating on the newly frozen fountain.

"Did you hear-?" Rogue asked

"Yeah." Bobby breathed.

"Did you see-"

"Yeah. Should we tell-?"

"No." Rogue and Bobby had bee a couple for almost four months, but Rogue was still in love with Logan. She just couldn't let him go. She knew him; what he wore, what music he liked, which foods he preferred and which brand of beer he drank; yet that '_kid' _just comes along and steals him under her nose. She was not happy.


	5. Chapter 5

When Logan woke up the next morning the first thing he noticed was that he was not in his own room. The second was that the room he was in was very large and filled with strange things he had never seen before. The third thing was that the shower was running i. e. he was not alone. The events of the previous night rushed back to him. The new student – Draco – them kissing in the training hall, having (fantastic) sex in the park, blank. Everything after that was blank.

He puzzled over why he was in this – probably Draco's - room and how he got there as he walked into the bathroom. The sight that met him did definitely take his breath away. Draco was standing in the shower with his back turned. The water was so hot it steamed up the entire room. It felt more like a sauna than anything else, but while living in Canada he had learned to love the heat of it.

The only things that marred his image of the angel before him was the marks on his skin; fingerprints on his hips and thighs, and biting marks scattered around. Most of the bite marks were just a flush pink, but one stood out; at the juncture of his neck were crimson red marks were his teeth had pierced deeply into the soft white skin.

Logan winched. If he, with his super healing, was feeling a little bit sore, he did not want to imagine how Draco felt; who was smaller, not as strong, younger, probably a virgin until last night and he bottomed.

Even in his semi confused mind Logan knew a few things for sure; he wanted Draco for himself, so did the Wolverine, Xavier was going to be even more pissed than he already was and at last, the boy deserved some pampering.

He suppresses a strangled moan as Draco began to wash himself. The blond stiffened and for a moment Logan feared for rejection, but Draco only smiled at him and beckoned him to join.

Draco half smile tiredly when Logan came over to him. He was holding up a soapy washcloth. "Need help?" he asked and stepped right up close so that his chest was flush against Draco's back. Draco nodded, still feeling every aching muscle in his body a bit too well.

Logan pressed the soft cloth to Draco's skin, rubbing it in gentle, slow circles, massaging the aching muscles he knew the teen must have had. "Something wrong?" he asked.

"Mmm." Draco relaxed as Logan rubbed him. He sighed, letting his head fall back to rest against Logans shoulder. He hadn't cut his hair in a while, so it was getting unreasonably long, and a little ragged in the ends, although he knew that only he could tell. He would cut it when he was finished in the shower.

When he was finished with laving the smaller body in creamy shower gel he reached for the shampoo

"Gods, yes," Draco sighed, realizing that no one had done that for him since he was very small.

Logan chuckled and poured some shampoo into his hand, and started lathering Draco's hair

"Let me sit down," he said and then sat down on the tile floor.

Logan got on his knees behind Draco. "Lean against me," he said, still working his fingers through the tresses. Draco relaxed back against Logan's legs and enjoyed the strong, but gentle fingers on his scalp. "Yours," he whispered.

Logan frowned. He felt oddly compelled to answer him that he would always be his. "Always," he said. What did it all mean? He had lived a long time and knew what puppy love felt like, but this was something different. He felt that this boy '_belonged' _to him. That he was his alone and that no one else could ever touch him. He realized that he had felt the same way when Jean had leaded him to the gym mats before the training session. He had an urge to make the blond notice him, like an alpha wolf wanting the attention of the pack female; only Draco was definitely not a girl.

Logan stood quietly, letting his hands work on their own accord, watching Draco. He scratched behind Draco's ears, smirking slightly when he began to purr. Draco leaned his head back further, hoping Logan would kiss him on the lips. Logan smiled and kissed Draco gently, noticing that was what he wanted.

"Mmm," Draco moaned, closing his eyes again.

When Logan was finished Draco shook his head, feeling more awake just from being pampered for a few minutes. He smirked and reached for the washcloth. "Your turn."

Logan cocked a brow. He hadn't expected Draco wash him, but handed the cloth over.

Draco smiled, lathering soap into the cloth and turning to Logan. He started on his neck and began working his way down his back.

Logan rolled his shoulders. He hadn't realized how tense he'd been. He sighed happily, but hissed as the soap came in contact with the scratches Draco had etched in his skin the night before.

Draco massaged and rubbed Logan's shoulders and let his fingers dance over his skin. He enjoyed the small sighs the tall man was making. "Spread your legs," he whispered. He did as Draco said and leaned on the wall, supporting his head on his arm.

"We don't have time for this" he growled, grinding harder against Draco as he did.

"You are going to come when I finger you, Logan," Draco said and then pushed a long finger in quickly. Logan could hardly breathe. He was so close, and he had hardly even started.

Logan gasped and squeezed his eyes shut. He pushed back against Draco's hand, making that long finger go deeper. Draco growled, his finger twisting to rub Logan's prostate.

Logan came in white-hot spurts that painted dark stoned wall. The only sounds that were heard were the soft moans echoing off the bathroom walls

Draco kissed his check and nibbled at his ear while Logan trembled with the aftermath of his orgasm.

Logan stayed pressed against the wall for a few minutes, eyes closed, breathing very heavily. He hadn't expected that.

Draco's fingers slid out of Logan and let go of the washcloth and and pulled Logan back under the spray of the shower. Draco sighed and pressed his face against Logan's neck. "I suppose we should-"

Logan sighed again and nodded, releasing Draco. He rinsed off and washed his hair real quick and turned off the water.

Draco handed him a towel and began drying himself off quickly. "Do you still have my clothes?"

"Yes, but the are sweaty with green, white and various shades of red on them.

Logan shrugged. "Seems pointless to take a shower and put dirty clothes on."

"You can borrow some of mine." Draco sighed. Logan raised a brow and stared at him.

"I don't think they'll fit…" Normally he would throw an endearment on the end, but he didn't know what title to give him. He was definitely not a 'kid', it was too soon for 'love', he just didn't do the 'darling' thing and 'boy was too impersonal. In the future he would have to go with 'kid'. Student teacher relationships were a big no-no, like Xavier had been very clear about when they talked just before he went for that walk in the Rose Gardens to calm down.

Draco huffed and pulled a pair of black jeans and a grey t-shirt out of his closet and tossed them to him, then opening a drawer and finding socks and black boxers.

"They should fit." He said and turned back to find himself something to wear. Logan studied the clothes that had seemed to expand as the came in contact with him.

"Thank you." He said and pulled on the t-shirt, enjoying the feel of the soft cotton on his skin. "All the training sessions has been cancelled for the next weeks." He said ans ran a hand through his hair. "I'm going to be…away…for a while. Xavier's business. Just so you wont' think I've ran out on you or something. I'll be by for a short visit once in a while…"

"Okay." Draco mumbled as he stretched up and tried to get a hold of his Armani silk jeans, but he couldn't reach. Huffing, he snapped his fingers and the garment floated down into his hands.

"Another nice trick. I'm beginning to think that your gift is clothing manipulating."

"It is a talent, but not my gift. Keep guessing with the rest Logan." Draco laughed and stepped in front of the mirror and started to struggle with his hair. He had given up using a brush while it was wet years ago, as it damaged the blond locks, which lead to even more tangles.

Logan sat on the bed watching Draco struggle. Finally deciding that Draco was fighting a loosing battle was walked over to him and freed his fingers from the messy strands.

Patiently he untangled every lock with his fingers. With that done he picked up a few leather cords and braided them into his hair.

He gave a crooked smile in response to Draco's questioning gaze.

"Keeps it form falling apart." He said and wrapped his arms around Draco's waist.

"How do you know how to braid?"

"I didn't when I came here, but all the girls kept asking me to help the during class because it kept falling down, so I had to learn."

"You do know they all have a crush on you right."

"It's hard not to notice them sighing and dolling up. The real question is; do _'you'_ have a crush on me?"

"I'm not sure…if this is just a crush…or something more." Logan was satisfied with that answer, and he knew how the blond felt.

"I'm not sure either. I'm in new territory here…I just feel, like- like you're mine."

"I know what you mean. I think I would rip the eyes out of the next person who hits on you." Logan laughed and gave Draco a light squeeze.

"C'mon love. It wont do to be late for breakfast." He said and kissed his neck and walked out the door, leaving Draco on a pink cloud of dazed happiness.


	6. Chapter 6

When Draco arrived in the breakfast hall he instantly sensed that Logan was not there, or even in the building. He must have left already. Seeing Kitty and Pyro waving at him he headed over and sat down with them.

"Hey Draco." Kitty greeted.

"You have a good first night here?" Pyro asked while playing with his lighter.

"It was ok. I miss home though, and my old school, but I think I'll enjoy it here. On one is trying to kill me or feed me love potions, so I'm happy."

"They say love and murder go hand in hand." Kittly laughed.

"Well, this guy that I've been on edge with since they very first day we met, sliced me open from hip bone to collar bone, and I can promise you he does not love me."

"Did you get a scar?" Pyro asked with an excited expression.

"Yes, but it does not show too clearly. My skin is just as white as the scar tissue. "

"What about the love potions?" Kitty asked.

"Figures you'd want to know about that." Pyro cut in snidely. Draco laughed at their bantering but told anyway.

"Pansy Parkinson got it in her head that we were engaged to be married-"

"Did you propose?"

"No, but in families like mine arranged marriages are still practices-"

"That's horrible!"

"Not really. It builds a companionship based on mutual interests and respect rater that just love. Emotions make an already sticky situation messier. My parents didn't 'love' each other, but they were great friends and worked together for my best interests, while both having lovers on the side."

"But that's-"

"Completely normal. You see, the marriage in itself is political and does not produce any children. All of our kind have mates, like 'the one'. We have decided that this was the best way to go about things because while the political marriage secures the family the money and power it needs to be able to influence- we for example run Britain in general, the Queen, the PM and the MM follows our orders, but sometimes they ignore us and that's whet things get ugly, like when we told them to keep our noses out of the US' 'war on terror" Draco said and rolled his eyes "they ignored us and look now at that mess!" Shaking his head he continued. "Anyway, the 'lover on the side' is not randomly chosen. It's simply their cores where the power lies that pull them together, so the union is based on the combination of cores that create the most powerful offspring. That sound very clinical I know – but how does nature get it's way in these matters?" All he got was blank stares.

"Love, physical attraction and so on." Draco released a weak chuckle. "I have to admit that usually, we marry our mate, because they usually practice the same traditions as us. My father's mate was a special case as she had estranged herself form her very rich and influential family and become a political target, which was why it would be dangerous. Get the picture"

"Yeah, I think I do. So you're saying that the woman you refer to as your mother is not and that all of our kind has a perfect match."

"Yes."

"Is this common knowledge?"

"Not really."

"So no one knows that your mum is not your mum."

"Nope."

"And your other mum?"

"Spent the last twelve years in prison without a trial, then died a year ago. Fell through a Veil. Bloody moron."

"So you never knew her."

"Just what Father told me, but back to the original story, please." Draco said and took a bite of his food.

"So Pansy got it in her head that Father had negotiated a marriage contract with her father, which is so utterly ridiculous I nearly fell down the stair when she told me. Anyway, she stole ingredients from Professor Snape' s, - my Godfather's store in the dungeons and made a love potion, but then she misinterpreted the text that simply put said that you should add your own essence to the potion for the entire thing to work. Because of it was written in Ancient Latin, she though it told her to add my essence so I ended up staring at myself in the mirror for two days. I could not even sleep. It was very tiresome, but just looking at her face when she realized that she cocked put the easiest potion in history was so worth it." Pyro was laughing so hard he was nearly crying, but Kitty was sitting with her arms crossed and with a frown on her brow.

"Draco. That was not nice! That poor girl is in love with you!"

"No she's not! She just wants my money and I did go to the ball with her for all her trouble. Merlin she's a horrible dancer." He huffed. Kitty gave up and giggled.

The weeks until Logan returned for good had been torture for both the both of them. Stolen kisses in dark hallways, hidden caresses when no one was staring and quick visits when they had moments to spare at the same time was all that kept them sane. Logan had not been there for Draco's birthday – 5th of April, - but had returned for a full 24 hours the day after. With a present. It was a beautiful silver ring that had a broad band and delicate carvings. A promise ring. They had slowly made love throughout the night until the very moment breakfast was served and Logan yet again had to leave.

Naturally Pyro, Kitty, who were happy for them, Bobby who was confused, and Rogue who was royally pissed, noticed. Now it was finally the final Friday and a full day of fun- an entire day of martial arts to catch up what they had missed during his month and a half - plus a few days - away.

"Hey Hey. Gather 'round. We're having a full day of training to day, and you'll get to use your powers, for everyone under fifteen, only when supervised. Understood?" A loud chorus of 'yes, sir' rang through the training hall. "We'll have a few alterations today. Rogue, you go with Kitty. Pyro with Draco and Bobby with Steel for first duels after that you rotate. After lunch hour Rogue will go with Pyro, Bobby with Kitty, Steel with Storm and Draco with me. You all know the routines and the rules. Any questions come to me, Storm, Scott or Jean. Get started."

"So what are we doing?" Draco asked Pyro.

"We fight. Let's start without powers. I know you're good so let me warm up eh?" He joked.

"Let's see what you're made of Pyro." Draco laughed. He was not in his best form at the moment. He was still sore from Logans 'return party', but he loved it. How he could feel every muscle stretching almost painfully with every step he took.

"Flames baby. Flames!!" Pyro shouted and made the younger children laugh.

They started out with a light sparring but soon it developed into a full-blown battle of flames and colourful lights. The other students had gathered around to watch and in the observation room the Professor and another man sat in silence and studied the duel.

Storm stepped forward and used her powers to set up a protective shield around Draco and Pyro so that no fire or other things would bounce and hurt the young spectators.

"Who is the blond?" the Government official asked.

"Draco Malfoy. He just came over from Britain."

"A Malfoy, you should be honoured. They are like Royalty above the Royalties." He chuckled.

"Well, he seems to like it here, with his own kind."

"The Malfoy's are not mutants Xavier, they are wizards. I knew the boy's great grandfather. I met him once when I was a boy. He was a great man."

"Aside from the chit-chat Mr. Connoly, why are you here?" Xavier said pointily, not wanting to think about such a powerful being not being a mutant.

"The President has decided to put your school in US listings, so you will receive yearly funding. I am merely here to observe."

"Observe what exactly?" Xavier already knew the answer, but he wanted to hear it.

"School evaluation. It is standard for every US school. We need to know where our money is going and as for this one, to see how it is before our funding begin, so that we have a starting point."

"Why did you just not ask? We could have made a room ready for you."

"You still can. I will be staying for a week and a half. And as for why I didn't tell, I do not want you to make your staff aware of my presence. They will probably notice me, but until they do…"

"Yes. I see your point and I have nothing to hide."

Mr. Connoly jumped in his seat as a massive ball of fire slammed into the window, but Xavier didn't even bat an eyelash.

"Everything that happens in that hall stays in that hall." He said in mild amusement.


	7. Chapter 7

………………………………………………………………………

Down in the training hall the fighting was over, much to the spectators disappointment.

"That was brilliant! I haven't had a duel like that since Storm ticked on me."

"Welcome mate." Draco smiled "It was fun. You got a few nasty cuts that needs taking care of." He said and reached into his pocked and pulled forth a healing potion. "It tastes vile, but it does the trick." He tossed it over to Pyro who uncorked and managed to drown it before he gagged.

"Told you it was vile."

"Damn, you weren't kidding. What does it do anyway?" Draco just smirked and pointed at him.

"Fuck!" He yelped when he saw that all of his cuts scrapes knitted together and all his burns and bruises faded.

"How the hell?!"

"My Godfather is a genius, but I think he makes it taste like that on purpose."

"What about your burns mate. They're pretty bad." He said with a hint of worry.

"No worries, I got some salve in my room. Works wonders."

"Draco, Pyro you two are going to the hospital wing, now." Logan growled. He was a little upset that Draco had gotten himself unnecessarily hurt. Pyro just stretched his arms out and spun around.

"Not a scratch on me." He smirked. "But I think Draco will need some…taking care of." He said and winked at the two of them.

Draco blushed lightly and looked away.

"Did you tell him?" Logan asked.

"No, but I don't think they left after class on my first week." He said quietly. "So they've probably kept an eye or two on us."

"Oh."

"Lunch is yet for another hour Pyro. Logan told us to make the shift after the break." Bobby said sternly. "Do you want to get rid of the new kid that fast?"

"No mate, but I think that Logan needs to nurse his Alpha Male ego right now by taking care of and remarking what he considers his territory." He said with a wink. Images of the couple in the rose garden flashed through Bobby's mind.

"So you noticed uh?" he said sheepishly.

"It's hard not to notice if you know Wolverine. Sure, he takes care of everyone, but not like that. Every spare moment he's had when he was here he'll spend with Blondie. He took a shine to the Dragon the second he stepped through the doors, literally. Plus, he usually doesn't slam students up against the wall, sucking their soul out either. Kitty thought it was hot."

"Ha! Rogue and me went ice-skating yesterday and we stumbled upon the two of them in a much more heated activity than kissing. Though, Rogue was so pissed." He chuckled.

"You meant they already…shit he works fast!"

"Draco or Logan?"

"Draco of course. Do you know how long Storm – and every other female – has tried to get in his pants? Even Professor Jean has some serious hots for him!"

"But she's engaged to Scott, isn't she?"

"Sometimes you're so naïve it makes my soul hurt ice-boy." Pyro said with a smirk and threw an arm around Bobby's shoulder. "But at least now we know how funny he think it is every time they throw themselves at him." He stopped and grinned. "Damn! It is funny!"

"Did you say '_every' _female?"

"The kiddies goes to him to get their hair braided man. How'd you think he got so good? Did you see that fancy things blondie had. Not a single strand fell out, yet my hair is a freakin' nest!"

"So you think Rogue-"

"She had a crush on his since the second she saw him, which was long before they came here. Unlucky for her, he sees her as a baby sister – tops. Not that she ever had the chance anyway. Just doesn't have the right equi – do you think he's a top or bottom?"

"Top, Pyro, definitely top," Bobby said before he got any further.

"Logan's had a tough life and from what I've gathered, Draco too, so the way I figure it, it's only fair that we work together, by turning a blind eye once in a while to let them enjoy the time they have before Xavier calls it quits – just to have a moment or two once in a while. They deserve it Bobby."

"But he's just a kid man." Bobby said with a sigh, but Pyro only laughed.

"He's delicate looking like a doll I know, but he's tough and he can handle anything Logan could ever throw at him, and he's not a kid, in fact, he's seven months older than the both of us. And in England seventeen is legal, and he is still a British citizen. And he's eighteen now by the way."

"Really? He looks so small. I mean – I though Logan was going to break him." Bobby said with a crimson blush.

"Don't worry. I've seen the way he looks at the pup. There is nothing in the world that will save you if you hurt him." he said and led Bobby to the hospital wing for the scratches he had acquired.

Further down the hall Connoly stood with an amused gleam in his eyes. "Interesting. Very interesting." He just found out whom the Malfoy heir was mated to.

Meanwhile, in the hospital wing Draco was resting his head on the strong chest in front of him while Logan was rubbing the healing balm into the burns on Draco's skin. His t-shirt had gone to the flames just a few minutes into the duel so some were worse than others.

"Do they hurt?" Logan asked.

"Not much, just a little sting. Have you forgotten what its like to feel lasting pain?" he asked and stifled a yawn.

"Yes, though your markings on my shoulders though have yet to heal. I'd be lying if I said I hated it." He said lazily as he continued to rub the slick slave on the pale skin. He watched with fascination at the contrasts between his own weathered and sun hardened skin and Draco's unmarred silky skin. "Are you tired, love?"

"Yes, I am, but there is something wrong with you not healing." Draco said and slid off the table, but was promptly caught around the waist and lifted back up.

"Hey!"

"You were not well this morning love and you're not eating properly." Logan said and ignored Draco's comments on his dysfunctional healing. All the marks Draco made on him healed slowly. "Don't think I don't notice just because I'm not here!" He chided.

"I'm fine." Draco said and stared studying the marks from his nails on Logans lower arms.

"If you're sure." He sighed, knowing the Draco could be damn stubborn, and he was not going to push his luck with the blonde's newly acquired short fuse right now.

"You can fuss over me later love." He said and caught Draco's lips in a kiss he had been longing to give all day, ever since they left their safe nest that morning.

"Mmm" Draco moaned and forgot everything about half moon shaped cuts and bite marks. He pulled Logan closer and wrapped his arms and legs around him. Just as things were getting heated the automatic doors opened and the loud joyful chatter of Bobby and Pyro was heard.

Reluctantly the couple broke apart and straightened their clothes.

"They do have perfect timing." Draco sneered, not happy about being interrupted in such a pleasurable time.

"You've got Rogue next, love. You better get a shirt on so she doesn't drool on what's mine."

"'kay" Draco mumbled jumped off the table. "The healing salves worked faster than normal." He pointed out as he checked himself over. "You must have a healing touch." He said with a wink before he headed out the door, greeting Pyro and Bobby on the way.

Rogue was psyched. Finally she was going to set that brat in his place. Pyro was an easy match for her, and Draco had struggled massively, so she was confident. She knew that she was only allowed to use her powers on Logan, because he healed so well, but she knew that Professor Xavier was getting impatient in knowing Draco's gift. She was going to find out, and she wanted Draco to suffer.

"Hey Rogue." Draco greeted. She could see that he had gotten a new shirt on. Pyro had burnt the last one off. They were just about the same height, but Rogue had a heavier build.

With a seductive smile she took her gloves off and readied herself for the duel.

"Ready?"

"Ready."

Draco avoided the first blows easily, as did Rogue, but suddenly she lunged at him. Draco was confused as it was not a battle move, nor had it any potential to be one. His thoughts delayed his reaction and before he knew it she was stroking his bare shoulders softly and then holding his head and neck tightly.

His mind went numb and he didn't register himself falling and landing heavily on the ground. All sounds fazed out and sounded like echoes. Just as his vision when blurry he could faintly see Logan's frozen form in the corner of his eye.


	8. Chapter 8

Logan pranced into the training hall still a bit high from the kiss in the hospital wing when he saw Draco fall to the floor with Rogue standing over him. Draco's skin was traced with blue veins being forced to the surface of his body. From where he was standing he looked like he was glowing blue.

When the instant shock passed he tore through the crowd. No one had noticed what had happened, but while complaining about being pushed over in such a rude manner, they saw what their Professor was in a hurry to get to. All activity in the hall stopped instantly as they saw the nearly comatose body of Draco on the ground.

Logan crashed down on the ground beside his lover checked his vitals. His skin was cold and he couldn't find a pulse. As he continued to search for any sign of life he could feel his own panic and desperation growing.

Tears started leaking from his eyes. He was staring too intently on the beautiful face that was slowly turning grey to notice that the tear drops falling from his cheeks to land on Draco's white shirt was red. Like blood.

Bobby and Pyro fought their way through the crowd and fell still in their tracks when their eyes met the crimson red orbs of Logan.

"Jean! Get over here!" Pyro yelled urgently. Jean, who had not been in the hall until now ran towards the centre of the student crowd. She too was shocked to see the cool and level headed Logan openly crying, but concentrated on the seemingly dead teen.

After quickly scanning the boy for any sign of life using her powers she shook her head solemnly at Logan. He was gone.

"What happened?" Jean asked after declaring the blond dead.

'_What happened?' _Logan though, trying to think clearly through his grief and shock clouded mind. '_What happened?'_

Suddenly he stood up and walked with a deadly calm exterior towards Rogue.

The girl was standing oblivious to everything going on around her. She was staring at her hands, which were pulsing with a gentle silver light in tune with her heartbeat. She heard the familiar sound of Logan's claws coming forth; '_snikt' _

She didn't pay any attention to it; she was never in any danger from Logan, or at least she wasn't before.

Bobby was the only one close enough to do anything about what everyone saw coming, but he was too late. In a swift move Logan had Rogue pinned to the wall, a foot up in the air, level with his face.

Rogues brown eyes widened in shock and pain as she suddenly found herself pinned to the wall.

"Logan! You're hurting me!" Rogue cried, fear curling a tight knot in her stomach. The claws of one hand was at her throat; two on each side and one pressing mercilessly into her throat drawing a few drops of blood.

"Good!" He growled, his lips curling away from his teeth, revealing cocaine white and deadly sharp fangs. "You deserve more than I can give you!" he said and pierced through her gutts with his claws and firmly lodged them in the concrete wall.

Rogue screamed in pain as Bobby tried to pry him off her, but he would not move an inch, but responded by twisting the unbreakable blades inside her stomach. Bobby even tried to freeze him, but the ice just melted off his skin without earning as much as a blink for his effort.

Xavier ordered the children to leave the hall and as they and whilst they slowly and unwillingly tattered out the door with frequent backward glances, he tried to force him to release her through mind control, but was astonished when Logan simply told him to fuck off over the link he tried to establish.

Eying the bleeding half moon shaped marks on his shoulder and the bite on his collarbone Pyro wondered. Could it be? Stepping right close he began to gently rub the wounds and was both satisfied that his assumption had been correct and amazed at the effect it had on the man.

Logan shuddered as his markings were rubbed, and he fell to his knees, also letting Rogue fall in an undignified bloodied heap on the floor.

Pyro ignored Rogue and took Logan by his arm and led him back to the ashen coloured shell that had been Draco and gently pushed him to the ground. Pulling the cold body into his lap Logans bloody tears mixed with the blond strands of Draco's hair. The braid he had done for him this morning was still tight without a hair out of place. Laying his hand upon Draco's heart and closing his eyes, Logan could feel every fibre with any power in them in his body rush down his arm and through his fingertips, continuing spreading in Draco's body.

Chanting unknown and silent words he barely registered the people staring as he clutched the lithe body tightly to him and old wounds underneath his clothes beginning to reopen and weep blood, staining his light clothes with more of life's most precious liquid.

As he blacked out from exhaustion, Draco jerked and started coughing blood.


	9. Chapter 9

Jean checked Rogue and found that she was already mostly healed as she stole a bit of Logans gift when Pyro distracted him. Jean could not help thinking that maybe, when Logan came to his wits again that she would wish that she died.

Coldly she sent her down to the clinic with Storm who used her powers so she did not have to touch her. Turning back towards the lovers, although she did not know that, she expected to see a pissed off but sad Logan and a very dead Draco Malfoy, instead it was a unconscious and bloodied Logan and a blood coughing blond, formerly dead teen that was on the floor in front of her.

As the boy lost consciousness once more she sprung into action.

"He's alive, but only just!" She shouted.

Logan healed up nicely in just a few days, but Draco was still in a coma.

The older man still didn't talk to Rogue and promptly ignored her. When she confronted him about his treatment of her he replied that he pretended that she didn't exist because it would be hard explaining to Xavier why she had suddenly gone missing. She had left him alone mostly after that. Professor Jean on the other hand had become even more hands-on than before and could not tell her that he was already involved with someone else, because she was not dumb. She would find out that it was Draco, a student.

Even in class she came on to him. The stress of always avoiding her, in addition to having to interact with the bothersome red head in class and in everything concerning Draco reflected badly on his nerves.

Xavier had given up breaking them up a long time ago, when Draco became eighteen. He wasn't happy about it, but they were discreet, mostly.

During the time Logan had been away, Draco had spent quite a lot of time with Pyro and Kitty. They were a tightly knitted trio. Kitty would be the voice of reason, Pyro the driving force and Draco would be the smart one.

Pyro was highly entertained by Jeans come-on's to Logan, and Logan desperately trying to get away. The incident that was currently on the top pall, was the one playing out before him right now.

Logan had skilfully avoided any physical contact with Jean for an entire hour, and he was pretty pleased with himself. He felt stronger than he had in ages, but he missed having Draco in his bed at night. Just to hold him and enjoy his soft fingers running through the light hair on his chest and arms. Draco hardly had a hair on his body, save for the obvious and Logan loved the smooth feel of his skin and the silky locks that would splay across his skin when Draco used his chest as a pillow.

Loosing himself in a daydream with his lover in the starring role, he completely missed Jean stalking in his direction like a predator, spotting her prey.

Feeling her hot breath on his neck, he jumped and scrambled a few feet away, but she kept coming. The students were supposedly concentrating on their tests, but they were all really watching the pair, four of the students were bubbling with laughter, one was furious and the rest was wondering what the hell Jean was doing.

Logan had backed all the way up to the window, and yet again she followed. She grabbed his belt and yanked his hips hard, making them clash with hers.

"Why do you fight Logan?" she purred. "I know you want me." She said and licked his cheek.

'youck!' Logan thought, and gave himself a mental kick.

"Is it some sense of righteousness on Scott's behalf." She whispered. Pyro glanced up and saw that the wolverine was about to be sick. Chuckling slightly he turned back to his test.

"No!" Logan growled and batted her hand away "It is simply disinterest." Jean plastered herself to him and started kissing his tight unresponsive lips.

"Don't – kiss – deny – kiss – it!" she hissed. Just at that moment Scott chose to drop by for a visit. Logan saw the opportunity of a distracted Jean and untangled himself and fled from the room and down to the Clinic.

Pyro asserted the situation and decided it was time for damage control. "Professor Jean, can I go to the bathroom, please." He asked with his usual cheek. Tearing her eyes off her shocked fiancé she 'hmph'ed' and straightened her clothes.

"Yes, you may." She said, but he was already out the door as usual. Scott just huffed in suppressed anger and left. Ah well, he had always been her doormat.

"Scott." Pyro called from down the hall.

"I'm not really in the mood to talk Pyro." He said and walked in the opposite direction.

"I know, but – wait – don't blame Logan for this, ok?" Scott spun around in anger.

"Why!" He demanded. "He's the bastard trying to stead my fiancé!"

"That's utter bullshit Scott, and you know it. Have you ever seen Logan approach '_her_'. Ever seen her walk away from him? If you didn't notice, she had '_him' _trapped against the wall just a minute ago."

"I know, but he is flirting with her. Leading her on!"

"That's just the ways he is. He doesn't even realise it himself. He does not have any interest in your girl what so ever!" Scott scowled.

"Yes he does. I can't really blame him."

"Normally I would agree, but that does not change the fact that Logan is just not interested."

Scott half scowled, half pouted. He wanted all the men in the world to be jealous of him. He had Jean.

"For a '_woman'_ she's flaming hot, but that does not really matter with Logan."

"Of course it matters. How could he not want her?!" Scott growled in fury, not comprehending how anyone could not find his Jean attractive. Pyro rolled his eyes and sighed.

"Because - since you obviously haven't noticed – Logan is not interested in women - generally. Therefore Jean's perfect feminine assets don't attract him." Scott frowned in confusion.

"What do you mean; 'not interested in women'? How can he 'not' be intres– oh!" He blinked. "Logan's gay?"

"I should congratulate you for your quick mind." Pyro said, his ever word laced with sarcasm as he turned to leave. "As I said, it's not Logan you're got to worry for, besides the obvious, he's more into blondes anyway."


	10. Chapter 10

Three floors below Logan was sitting on a chair next to Draco's bed, holding his hand

Three floors below Logan was sitting on a chair next to Draco's bed, holding his hand. The sheets were new, he could tell because they were crisp and smelling faintly of roses. He smiled weakly as he remembered their first night. God, it had moved so fast. One minute he was scolding brats in the hallway, the next this stunning creature came walking softly behind his father – he was lost. Just looking into those silver grey eyes his breath would hitch. Those silver grey eyes gazing at him sleepily.

"Draco!" He jumped up from his chair and stroked his lovers' cheek.

"Logan…?" he smiled weakly. "What happened?"

"Rogue nearly killed you." He said and kissed his hand. "You've been unconscious for two weeks."

"Damn." The small blonde muttered. "Have you been on the field trip to New York yet?" Hope was evident in his voice. He had really wanted to go there. They said it was the American equivalent to Diagon Alley – the extended bit.

"No." Logan smiled. He knew how much Draco had looked forward to the trip, so he had pulled some strings to postpone it until he was able to go.

"When are we going?"

"When you are able."

"Did you miss me?"

"More than you will ever know." Logan whispered and caught Draco's lips in a searing kiss.

It was three weeks later; the day before they were leaving for New York and Draco was psyched.

Stepping out of the shower Draco walked up behind Logan, looking over his shoulder and reached both hands up, burying his fingers into Logan's thick hair. "The just-shagged look suits you," he purred.

Logan cocked a brow. "The 'just-shagged look'?" he asked. He laughed. "I always thought it looked like I just rolled out of bed and was too lazy to try and fix it. If it wasn't for the Professor gene manipulating it, it would look like a wolverine's nest."

Draco raised an eyebrow and smirked. "I like my interpretation better. Ready?"

"Yeah." Draco smiled and slipped underneath Logan's arm as they walked together.

Many of the students greeted them as they stopped outside Storms classroom.

"Can we meet down by the lake after classes?" Draco asked.

"Sure love, why?"

"Just something important I want to tell you." He said with a smile as he disappeared into the classroom.

Logan scratched his head in confusion and headed back towards his rooms.

Before he knew what was happening Jean had him pinned against the wall. Logan became alarmed when her eyes started glowing red, and her hair flowing like she was under water.

"Logan…" she breathed. "It's time, don't you think? To give in….?"

Logan wrinkled his nose and tried to wiggle out of her grip, but she was using her powers and thus; he was stuck.

"It seems like a good idea…" she whispered again sending a pulse of her power through his body. Logan stopped struggling and smirked.

"Yeah. It's a good idea." He growled lustily and attacked her lips. Jean squealed in delight.


	11. Chapter 11

"Hey kid. What are you doing our here?"

"I'm waiting for Logan." Draco replied. Scott just raised a brow. He still didn't understand their relationship, or what Draco saw in the Wolverine, but there had to be something good, no? After all, one could not see something that was not there.

"This late?"

"We were supposed to meet half an hour ago, but - " Draco gestured to the Logan free area.

"Come one. Let's go back eh? You just got out of the clinic and we would not want you back down there with a cold." Scott said and helped the boy to his feet.

It was only a couple of minutes to walk back to the estate, and they spent those minutes in silence. When they entered the hallway Scott gently pushed the small teen towards the kitchen.

"Go get some hot chocolate. You're practically blue." Draco just nodded and went to the kitchen to cook up some coco.

Scott sprang up the stairs heading to wards his own rooms. As he passed Logan's rooms he saw that the door was standing slightly ajar.

Scott opened the door slowly, hoping to find Logan still there as he was supposed to meet Draco by the lake. It was truly a wonder that no one else knew about them, they weren't exactly subtle, Scott though.

"Logan?" He called and walked into the bedroom. The entire suite smelled like sex, but the blond was a good-looking kid. If he had swung that way, he would chain him to his bed as well.

Scott stopped dead in his tracks as he entered the bedroom. Okay, so Logan was there, sweaty and naked, sleeping - he'd almost expected that, but the distinct lack of blond hair and addition of blood red locks was something that had haunted his dreams since the very day he laid his eyes on the Wolverine.

It just figured that now when he was seeing someone else in a very serious manner that he would shack up with Scott's fiancé.

Closing his eyes and shutting the door behind him, he left Logans quarters, purposefully ignoring everyone he met, even the doll like blonde who was looking for his boyfriend because he was late for their date, and the happy news.

Shortly after Scott left Logan stirred from him sleep. Snarling in disgust he bounced from the bed and began to dress. He could not believe he had done that. With Jean Grey of all people. Silently hoping Draco would not detect her scent he waved his hands and watched fondly as a white t-shirt floated into his hands.

"Logan?" He heard Draco's soft voice call gently from the living room. 'Fuck' he thought. He was late for their date and Draco said that he had something really important to tell him.

His little doll had seemed excited about it, but scared as well. What could cause such a reaction? Pulling his cloths fully on he slipped thought the door and closed it quietly.

"Hey love."

Draco was puzzled by Professor Summers bad mood. He always seemed to be on top of everything. Well, everyone could not have 365 good days he thought absently as he entered Logans champers. Calling out his name softly he heard the rustling of clothes and then Logan entering the living room, closing the door behind his quietly. Draco frowned, since when did Logan close doors or stay quiet in his own territory?

"Hey love." He said and caught Draco in a warm loving embrace, which Draco immediately struggled to get free from. He had caught the scent of sex off of Logan in a heartbeat, and when he came close enough to touch him, he could smell -.

Tearing himself free from Logans much stronger arms he ripped opened the bedroom door, revealing Jean, in all her red haired glory spread out on '_his' _boyfriends bed, still soaked in the juices of sex.

"Mmmm, come back to bed, you stud." She moaned. Draco could feel the wince Logan did as he heard.

"Yeah, go back to bed…Professor." Draco said hollowly, his voice raw, and left without a word or a look spared in the direction of the father of his child.

"Draco, wait." Logan called. "It not what it lo-"

"Looks like, yeah I know. Save it" He said and stalked in the directions of his room. Luckily it was not far. At the door he turned to Logan, who had followed him in the hope of gaining access to his rooms and talk- and sneered at him as he slammed the door in his face.

The second he had locked the door he slid down on the floor in broken sobs. How could he do that to him? Draco wondered. Had he not done enough? Been good enough? His nails were digging into the delicate skin of his wrists tearing it, making the blood flow freely staining the carpeted floor. Logan was pounding on the door, telling him to open the door. He might even have done it, had he not called him 'love' in every sentence. He was not his love anymore.

The pain in his arms brought him back from the land of self-pity as soon as he had arrived. Dismissing the thought as ridiculous – he was a Malfoy, and a Black, if he wasn't good enough, who the hell was? – He stood up and warded the doors with all of his favourite wards and put a time setting on them. An hour would be enough. The blood was still seeping from the gashes as he walked around pulling out the thing he would need immediately, leaving the rest for the elves to pack. When he really though about it, there was nothing he really wanted. Everything reminded him of Logan in one way or another.

Picking up one of the small green hologram balls he had made for them of the baby he just sat observing the tiny mutant/Veela/Incubus' baby as the hologram aged the image so that he could see how it would grow.

Narrowing his eyes a little he stared at the blurring form of the baby. It was a perfect hologram, he knew that, so why was it blurry. He got his answer a second later as the image of his child doubled.

"What the…" realisation dawned upon him. Twins, he was having twins! Sighing heavily he sat down on the bed and healed his cuts, took off the chain with the ring Logan had given him and flung it against the wall. It bounced off the wooden panel and landed on the floor behind the bathroom door, coated in blood.

Casting a last glance at the books on his bed he noticed the sheets were still a mess from earlier that morning when they had made lo – fucked. He wondered if he should bother to clean up after himself, it would only take a wave of his hand after all. No, he thought, he would leave the mess. The bastard should know how much of a hurry he was to leave.


	12. Chapter 12

Outside the door Logan heard Draco's muffle cries, and it broke his heart knowing it was completely his fault. After a short while he could feel the wards being set in place and he sank down on the floor and covered his face with his hands, elbows resting on his knees.

What the fuck had he done? He had the most beautiful, loving partner, and he had to fuck it up like that. A moment of sheer stupidity had ruined the only truly good thing in his life, the only thing he would willingly die for, kill for.

For nearly an hour he sat there in complete silence, just waiting. Finally when the wards fell he bounced to his feet and rushed through the door to find Draco, only he couldn't.

There was blood everywhere, and Draco was not to be seen, or heard. He was not there. With a glimmer of hope he walked into the bathroom, hoping to find him in the shower like he had so many times before, but he knew it was of no use. A clear crystal tear fell from his eye as he picked up the bloodied ring on the floor. Draco had left. Not just his room, or just the school. Draco had left him.

Numbly he sat down by the foot of the bed and cried. It had been so long since he cried. Not when Rogue died – and he brought her back- not when Jean died – and came back- not since Draco died – and came back – but now there was nothing that could stop the tears flooding over this time. Not a sliver of hope of that they had gone to a better place, because Draco was in pain, he could feel it in his heart, and that hurt him more than anything.

The door was halfway open, and a little blond girl named Lisa heard the sobs wracking Logans body.

"Professor?" She asked softly. "Why are you crying." Logans head snapped up and studied the girl before he gave a teary smile.

"Because I did something really stupid." He said and at the confused face of the little girl he continued. "And it hurt Draco very much, so now he is angry with me, and that makes me sad, but most of all I'm angry at myself, kid, because I just drove away the most beautiful thing I had in my life, and it's not coming back, not thins time." The little girl looked thoughtful as she worried her pink little lip.

"But Draco is really nice, he will forgive you."

"No, kid, not this time. I don't deserve it. Though there is nothing I would want more." He sighed and rubbed his face, trying to keep the tears at bay. "He's is gone Lisa. He left just a short while ago, and he's not coming back."

"I'll miss him. He was nice." Logan chuckled a mirthless laugh.

"Yeah, he was…nice. Go eat you supper kid. Don't stand here wasting you time on me."

"You're not a waste of time Professor." She said and disappeared through the door once more.

Logan sighed and picked up the hologram ball next to him. Draco would make these of them, so that they would always remember the good times. He'd left them.

This one was new though. He had never made a green in this shade. It was a deep emerald green that seemed to shimmer when he touched it. Gently he squeezed to activate it.

It was a black hologram with a grey dot in it. Logan frowned. When it became bigger he could see that it was in fact two dots. It took a while for him to recognise what he was seeing, but when he did it didn't take him long to figure out what Draco was supposed to tell him.

He looked down in his hands; they were shaking. It hit him so hard it nearly knocked his breath out of him for good. He hadn't thought that Draco over reacted in the first place, but what he had done was so much worse than he had ever imagined he would do.

He had cheated on his lover. He was ashamed, devastated, remorseful and drowning in self-loathing.

He had cheated on his pregnant lover, whom he wanted to keep with him forever, to live with, to love, to marry. He was ashamed, devastated, remorseful, drowning in self-loathing and down right suicidal. He didn't know what to do. Draco would never forgive him and never talk to him. He didn't deserve it anyway. He didn't deserve anything. With a burst of energy he short his blades straight though his lower arms and cut them open until he could se the metal coating his bones. It only took a few seconds for it to heal completely, again, again, and again.

Lisa might only be ten years old, but she was not stupid. She knew that Professor Logan didn't cope well with pain – emotional pain that was. He tended to lock down completely and self-destruct. That's what Rogue said anyway.

When she left the Professor in his boyfriend's room – even she had seen that they were a couple – she had ran straight to Professor Storm, who in turn ran up to Draco's room.

When she entered there was blood everywhere. Some of it was fresh and some of it seemed to have been drying for a few hours. On the floor, by the bed sat Logan with his arms wrapped around his head, rocking. He was crying, she could tell. His clothes were drenched in blood and his arms were covered in white swelling scars from the cuts.

"Logan." She gasped. When Lisa had come to her she had hoped the little girl was overreacting, but she was not. The situation had gotten worse, much worse.

She ran over to his and pulled him into her lap. He cried even harder when she did that.

"'m sorry." He cried. "'m sorry."

"What are you sorry about Logan, tell me." She soothed.

"Jean…" He hiccupped. "It just seemed like a – like a g- good idea at the t-time." It was a pathetic excuse, not that he was looking for any, but it was the only explanation he had.

"You..?" apprehension dawned upon her. "You cheated on Draco…. And he found out." Logan nodded against her stomach. Storm just cradled him closer. She didn't know what else to do. She didn't like what Logan had done, but he was obviously sorry for what he had done. He had tried to kill himself for fucks sake. Slowly he stopped crying and just lay silently with his head in her lap while she petted his hair.

"Has he left?" she asked after a while.

"Yeah." Came the croaked answer. His throat was sore from the crying.

"Where did he go?"

"Don't know." Logan sighed.

"He's pregnant." He said after a while and felt Storm stiffen. A million thought raced through her head just at that moment ranging from 'congratulations', to 'what?!', and 'how?' She knew the technicalities of becoming pregnant of course, but Draco was a boy, and he was so young. Set aside that he was so little and delicate she though Logan would break him if they did _'that'_, she thought they would wait until he was a little older. Logan seemed to sense her questions and shoved an old leather bound book with beautiful engravings on the cover towards her, separating the pages with a wave of his hand, it was something new he had picked up. Their powers had started to blend at some point.

Storm caught the point and began to read, her eyes inching further out of her head a little more for each paragraph she read.

"His birthfather is an Incubus, his father, the one who dropped him off, was a veela." He said silently.

"So he's really pregnant?" Logan nodded.

"How far along is he?"

"Month and a half I think."

"You think?"

"Mhm, he was going to tell me today, but…" Storm nodded in understanding.

"So how did you find out?" Logan squeezed the little ball and dropped his head and closed his eyes as the images of his children appeared.

"They're beautiful." She said after a moment.

"Yeah." He said hollowly.

"We'll find him. You'll see. The Professor will find him." Tears started rolling down his cheeks again.

"He won't find him." he said before he surrendered to oblivion.

Just a few minutes later Scott stuck his head in through the door.

"Saw you running. What's up?"

"Draco left. He's completely crushed." She said and beckoned to the still figure beside her. Scott just huffed.

"Yeah, I can guess why." Storm nodded. Scott knew then, but he was also an adult and knew better how to handle a situation like this, but he wasn't having a baby – babies – either.

"They were having twins." She said absentmindedly.

"Wha-"

"I'll explain later." He nodded.

"He deserves whatever comes to him Storm." He said. "No excuses."

"He didn't make any Scott." She said and shook her head. "When I came here he was crying and completely drenched in blood – still is – from trying to kill himself off, but the wounds healed too fast." She sighed. "No, I don't think he tried to end it. I just think he wanted the pain to go away. To find some sense of stable ground, control." She said thoughtfully gazing on the old scars on her arms.

Scott was about to walk out. "When I asked him why…he just said, 'it seemed like a good idea at the time.'" Scott stopped in his tracks.

'It seemed like a good idea at the time.' He thought. That sounded too familiar to be a coincident.

The end

A/N; I frankly just don't have time to write a sequel, and I don't feel much like it either (my muse has left me sobs brokenly, but I think I owe you to let you know what happens;

The war with Magneto gets completely out of proportion six years later. In Britain the war is over and the light won. Draco is teaching Potions - his third year, as Snape is now the headmaster – I could not kill him - and Potter is teaching DADA, of course. They had tried to search for Draco for years, but since he was in the WW they could not find him. Xavier did not think to ask the Headmaster at Hogwarts, not knowing that Draco was closely knit to both Dumbles and Snape.

Xavier contacted Snape and begged for asylum. A month into the year, the mutants arrive. Draco is less that happy about Logan's arrival, but greets Pyro and Kate warmly.

His two sons, Kieran and Odin, live at Hogwarts. They look like Logan, but have Draco's white hair, but it is messy and slightly curled like Logan's.

It takes months before Draco agrees to talk to Logan in private. When he finally learns the truth, that Logan was mentally controlled by Jean, and that he had no control. Logan gives Draco back his promise ring. Draco breaks down and cries. They have a hot steamy reunion but decide that they need to work things through thoroughly before they go any further.

Logan gets to know his sons and fends off Draco's many admirers. Though, Logan has to go back to deal with Magneto – Draco goes with him. The children stay with Lucius, who is not dead, and Sirius, whom was extracted from the Veil. Lots of bloody fighting. Logan is hurt badly, but survives.

Epilogue; they get married (as that is legal in the WW) in the great hall and have another child, a daughter named Regina. And they all live happily ever after – while Logan changes diapers.

extraho

OR WOULD YOU LIKE A DIFFERENT ENDING? ONE THAT DOES NOT TAKE SIX YEARS?


	13. Chapter 13

SUTSEPI

The Real Ending

Logan was still in Dracos room. He didn't want to leave, and no one had been able to get him out. He thought that is he just waited long enough he would come back. He would have to, if only to fetch his things.

Several hours had passed since Storm gave up and went to get him something to eat. The plate had been left untouched and was now cold and stale.

His clothes were drenched in blood and his shirt was shredded because he had cut himself all over in a desperate plea to rid himself of the pain gnawing in his chest. The scars on his arms had not faded, and somehow he knew that they would not until he had his boy back.

For hours he prayed. He prayed for something, anything, anyone to help him, and in the dead of night, as exhaustion had taken a hold, help came.

"Sir?" Logan felt a light tug on the hem of his shirt. The voice was squeaky and unnaturally high pitched. He opened his bleary eyes and rubbed them with a blood-covered hand. The blood had dried a long time ago, but it still left a smudge on his skin.

"Uh?"

"You young Masters mate." The wrinkly creature stated. Logan blinked in confusion.

"Uh? What are you?"

"Dobby is house elf, sir. You young Masters mate?" he repeated the question.

"Who's that?"

"Marster Draco Malfoy, of course." The creature said with a frown. Logan sat up right so quickly he got dizzy.

"Draco? Y-yes, I am? Can you take me to him?"

"I shall so. Master is been crying and crying and old Master at loss of what he do." Dobby pulled at his ears in despair.

"Take me to him then!" Logan yelled. The creature jumped in fright and took hold of the big mans finger. Logan felt a sharp tug behind his navel and then a squishing sensation as if he was being pulled through a straw.

* * *

A second later he was standing in a huge bedroom, and his little Draco was lying on the bed, crying. He cheeks were red and tears streaked, his eyes and lips were swollen, and his nose was the cutest shade of pink. He hadn't seen Logan yet.

"Go away Dobby. I don't want anything to eat!" he croaked.

"I is bringing nothing to eat, young Master. Dobby brings young Master mate." He said before he snapped his long fingers and disappeared.

Draco snapped open his eyes and snarled. "Get out!" he threw a pillow at him. Logan caught it as easily as he caught Draco who came flying at him a second later.

"I hate you – hate you –hate you…" he sobbed as he hit him wherever he could reach. Logan grabbed his wrists and trapped his hands against his chest. He held Draco tightly against him, whispering desperately in his ear.

"Please, just listen, let me explain…" he pleaded. "Draco please. Let me explain, then I'll leave." That made Draco stop struggling.

"Start talking." And Logan did. He told him everything; from the moment Draco went to class till Jean had his trapped against the wall and forced her way into his mind. He told Draco of every time he had almost broken free and thrown her off him, but that she had only strengthened her hold, right until she fell asleep, exhausted, and Logan heartbroken.

They sat in silence when Logan was finished. Draco was resting his head against the strong chest, listening to the steady heartbeat, digesting everything he had been told.

Rape, it had been rape, Physical and mental rape.

Logan started to detangle himself from the blond teen, but Draco held him fast.

"Don't leave. Please don't leave." He whispered. Logan said nothing, but sat down on the floor again. "I'm sorry…" he whispered again. "I should have listened…" tears were slowly making their way to the silver grey eyes again, but Logan kissed them away and lifted his chin up.

"It's not your fault. You didn't know." Logan whispered back.

Draco pushed himself away from Logan and wrinkled his nose. "What happened? You're drenched in blood."

"And you don't seem to be disturbed by it."

"I grew up with a Death Eater for a father, numerous uncles and aunts, godfather and grandfather. I'm used to seeing blood and gore, but not on you!" Logan's eyes flickered unsteadily, not wanting to meet Draco's eyes. Though, Dracos eyes spotted something more interesting that Logans eyes.

"What is this?" he asked as he pushed away the remains of the shredded shirt from Logans lower arms. Logan looks away and didn't answer, and it was all the answer Draco needed. He stood up and ran out of the room.

A second later Logan could hear what sounded like a waterfall in the room next door.

Draco came jogging back into the bedroom and dragged Logan into the bathroom. Logan gaped. It was huge and all done in pale marble. The lights were low and were reflecting off the shiny surfaces everywhere. The tub was huge, more like a small pool. Bubbled in all colours and sizes were coming from the dozens of silver pipes on the far wall.

Draco shredded Logan's clothing with a snap of his fingers and pushed him into the shower. He shredded his own i-feel-sorry-for-myself clothing and joined him soon after. He pressed a few buttons and the water started flowing. Not just from the roof, but from the sides. Logan watched in fascination was the water appeared from thin air, and disappeared as soon as it reached the floor.

For all intents and purposes, Draco was hosing Logan down before they went into the tub. When all the blood was off him, and he was considered clean – scrubbed squeaky clean by Draco himself – Draco slipped out of the shower.

"Come on." He said with a seductive smile. Logan followed with a grin. Draco dived into the tub head first.

They spent hours in the tub, just playing, cuddling, and nursing their relationship.

* * *

When morning came another blond breathed out a relieved sigh as he saw the two of them snuggled up in bed, sleeping with faint smiles gracing their expressions. Draco was lying on his side with Logan curled around him. Their hands were entwined on Dracos slightly swelled stomach and the other were clasped together by their heads.

Lucius Malfoy had a happy smile on his face when he retreated to his own bedroom, where his lover waited.

"How did it go?" the curly black haired man asked from the window.

"They made up." Lucius said as she shredded his morning robes and slipped back into the large bed.

The man turned and had a smirk on his lips that rivaled that of Severus Snape. "I told you so."

"I know." Lucius sighed happily. Sirius walked over to the bed and draped himself over Lucius, nibbling his neck. Lucius gasped and whimpered as his mate feasted on his skin. Sirius growled playfully as he nudged Lucius' legs apart.

"When should we tell him I'm not dead?"

"Lunch."

"Not breakfast." He asked with a mischievous grin.

"We won't make it." Lucius breathed into his mouth.

"Let's make some playmates for our grandchildren then, shall we?" Sirius groaned as he slid into the wet heat. Lucius grasped and arched his back in pleasure.

"I m-most certainly a-agree."

Truly the End


End file.
